Days Of Plenty
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Sequel to my story "The Most Amazing Thing." Harry's first year and how growing up with His new family will change his fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well Here we are friends, I hope you enjoyed the laststory and I hope you will enjoy this one. It will keep to canon mostly, but there will be a few changes for the sake of the story. And this story will be a mix of the book and movie. And PSA no Dumbledore bashing intended. **_

Harry found an empty compartment rather easily after getting an older student to help him hoist his trunk into the baggage cart. He stared out the window at the vanishing train station, a spark of excitement in his stomach as he settled back on the seat and sighed. His mind went back to the conversation he and his uncle had the previous day. Uncle Severus assured him that even though he was his uncle, Severus would treat him like every other student.

In a way Harry was relieved, Aunt Susan had warned him about him being famous in the wizarding world but Harry had had enough of being treated differently when he lived with the Dursleys, he just wanted to fit in, nothing more. Harry turned his head as the door of the compartment slid opened to reveal a tall red headed boy with freckles and a wide nose and bright blue eyes. "Mind if I sit here? Every where else is full."

Harry nodded and motioned to the opposite seat. "Thanks" the boy entered the art and set her bag down. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" the boy introduced himself. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." They boy's bright blue eyes widened, "Whoa! Are you really? I thought Fred and George were just putting one over on me again." Ron Paused, "so… do you really have the..?" he pointed to his own forehead. "you know."

"Oh Yea" Harry grinned and pushed back his own mop of thick black hair that often fell in his eyes and stuck out every which way, that his Aunt constantly fussed over. But it was no use cutting it, it just grew up the next day. "_You two"_ Susan would go on, referring to Severus and Harry,_ "Two with black hair, two with blond hair, suburban life. We look like we belong on the front of a bizarre Hallmark card!" _

"Wicked" Ron grinned. "So that's were You-Know-Who…"

"Yes" Harry nodded, "But I don't anything." Ron looked a little disappointed, "Nothing?" Harry shrugged. "Well I remember a bright green light but that's it." Thy sat in silence until Harry broke the silence. "So, are your family members magic to?" Ron nodded. "I think so, My mum has a cousin who's an accountant but we don't talk about him much, hat about you? I heard you were raised by muggles."

"I was for a while" Harry agreed, "But my Aunt and Uncle took me in when I was seven. My uncle actually teaches at the school." Ron looked taken aback, "really who?"

"Professor Snape, he teaches Potions." Ron shifted. "Oh, Fred and George told me…well." He cut off.

"Told you what?"

"Well," Ron sighed, "I don't want you taking this the wrong way, but apparently Professor Snape a pretty rough teacher. "

"Really?" Harry could believe it, Uncle Severus could be pretty strict and even though he was fair. "Well, that's not quite the word they used but Mum threaten to wash my mouth out with soap if she ever heard any of us use that word again." Ron said sheepishly. "So you must know loads of magic already." Harry insisted. Susan and Severus ensured that both of their children were prepared for school, surely other families did so as well.

"I know some."

Harry thought, "Do you have any siblings?" Ron nodded but he looked rather gloomy. "six, I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts, Bill and Charlie have already left, Bill was head boy and Charlie was quidditch captain, now Percy's a Prefect, Fred and George mess around a lot but they get good Marks and everyone thinks they're super funny. And my younger sister Ginny is coming next year." Ron sighed. "I guess you could say I have a lot to live up to."

Harry nodded, "I have a cousin named Vera but she isn't coming until my third year, she's more like my sister really."

They sat and talk for a while as the country side rolled by, Harry bought a few things of the trolley but not in excess. His aunt told him that while he was at school he would get a monthly allowance that would have to last him. He shared a Pumpkin pasty with Ron and each got a box of Berny Blott's every Flavor Beans.

Ron pulled out a lump of brown hair with a string attached on the end. Or rather, what looked like one. "this is Scabbers, my Rat." The old rat snoozed in his hands and Harry took in the sight of the slightly pitiful thing.

"Pathetic isn't he?" Harry nodded a little, "George gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?" Harry nodded with a bite of pastry in his mouth as Ron pulled out his wand, second hand with strands of Unicorn hairs sticking out. Before he could say anything the door was pulled open and a young girl their age with bushy, frizzy brown hair and bright clever eyes stood, "Excuse me, have either of you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville has lost one." She spotted Harry and her eyes widened, "Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter"

The girl smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger. And…" she turned to Ron who had his mouth full, "you are?"

"Ronald Weasley." He grunted and she scrunched her nose up a little, "pleasure"

She spotted Ron with his wand out , "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." Ron looking a little uncomfortable but cleared his throat. "Sunshine, Daisies, Butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He whipped his wand violently but nothing happened. "Is that a real spell?" the girl asked questioningly. "Well it's not a very good one is it? I have to go, but you to have better change into your uniforms. We'll get to the castle soon" she started to leave but poked her head back in a moment later.

"You have dirt on your nose, did you nose." She pointed to her own nose, "Just there." Ron rubbed his own nose as she left and closed the door. "Well we had better get dressed." Harry nodded and both began to change into their robes and stow the left over food into their pockets. The train began to pull into Hogsmead station and they all filed off the train. First years followed a large men swinging a lantern and the older students headed for carriages that seemed to pull themselves.

"First years follow me to the boats." He called and the students filed into the boat, three each. Ron and Harry were joined by a chubby, nervous looking boy eyed the water carefully. They were lead to the front doors and all the while they admired the Castle in the darkness. The lights of the castle gleamed in the water and flickered like candle light. They stopped at a front doors of the castle and the doors were opened by a thin regal looking which with greying black hair pulled back in a tight bun dressed in emerald robes.

"First year Professor McGonagall." Hagrid, the half giant ground keeper passed them off to the stern looking woman to lead them through the halls of castle. The students oohed and awes at everything they saw until they stopped at the grand hall opening. "wait here until you are ready to be sorted." She instructed them and entered the hall.

"How do you think they'll sort us?" Ron asked Harry smiled. "Uncle Severus wouldn't tell me. Apparently it's traditional." Ron nodded, paler than usual. "Potter!" Harry turned to see a boy his age with platinum blond hair slicked back pushing through the crowd toward him. "I wondered if I would be seeing you here Potter. It's been a long time." Harry recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy with whom he was once acquaintances.

"Nice to see you again Draco" he shook the boy's hand. "how have you been?" Draco shrugged, "Can't complain, so what house are you hoping for?" Harry shrugged, "not sure, where ever it puts me I suppose." Draco nodded, "I'm hoping for Slytherin myself, carry on the family tradition ya know?"

Ron snorted a little and Draco glared at him darkly, "And you are?" harry looked between the two and realized he hadn't introduce them. "Oh sorry, uh. Ron Weasley, meet Draco Malfoy and Draco this is Ron Weasley, we met on the train here." Draco looked the boy over critically. Every fiber of his being told him that Wealseys were blood traitors and scum, but if Potter was friends with him Draco supposed he could tolerate the Weasley's presence for a little while.

"so, what house are you hoping for Wealsey?" Ron straightened up. "Gryffindor, brave of heart and all that you know." Draco nodded curtly. "So your uncle teaches here, think you'll get any special treatment?" he asked. Harry shook his head, "probably the opposite, knowing Uncle I won't be able to get away with anything." Draco grimaced, "Well, good luck to you then Harry." He nodded shortly to Ron. "Weasley."

"Well he seems pleasant" Ron noted bitterly as the Blond walked away and the Professor returned, "we're ready for you now." She informed them and led the crowd into the magnificent Grand Hall were the older students sat at house separated tables and all the teachers sat in the front at a long table behind a podium and a lowly looking little stool with a ratty grey hat perched in the top.

"When I call your name, please come to the front and the Sorting Hat will place you in the proper house." The woman said firmly and unraveled a long parchment scroll. "Hanna Bones." A Little girl with a plump face and strawberry blond hair nervously approached the stool and sat down so McGonagall could place the hat in her head, it covered her eyes and twenty seconds later the hat opened the flap that was its mouth and called out, "HUFFLEPUFF"

The table with yellow and black colorings cheered heartily as student after student was called and sorted, and each table giving a cheer. "Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl slowly made her way up to the stool with a thick blush on her cheeks. "okay relax" she whispered to herself.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron muttered as Hermione sat on the stool the hat hummed and suddenly cried out. "Gryffindor!" the table cheered and more names were called until "Draco Malfoy." The blond sauntered and the hat barely touched his head before it cried out "SLYTHERIN"

"Shocker" Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter." The crowd hushed and Harry made his way up as children muttered. "did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"the boy who lived?"

"I can't see him"

"there the one on the stool"

Harry internally sighed and waited for the hat to touch his head. "Hmmmm" the hat hummed and Harry nearly jumped, he didn't expect it to actually talk to him, "curious, very curious. Plenty brave enough, smart to, and a thirst to prove yourself…." Harry thought about his guardians, Aunt Susan who was a hufflepuff and kind as anyone. And Uncle Severus who seemed cold and guarded but he did try to be a father figure. He really did.

Harry only wanted to make them proud.

Severus watched closely, why was this taking so long? He thought. Surely the boy was bound for Gryffindor there was no doubt.

The Hat seemed to nod and opened its mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver table erupted with cheers and some people simple stared in shock. Severus nearly choked on his drink and his eyes flickered. Dumbledore seemed shaken most of all but he quickly covered it with a smile as the rest of the kids were sorted.

Harry sat by Draco who clapped him on the back. "Welcome to Slytherin Potter." An older student welcomed him. "Glad to have you mate." The Prefect sat beside him. The rest of the sorting went on and finally all the students sat at designated tables as the Headmaster came to the podium and welcomed them to a new year at Hogwarts.

Harry glanced at the teacher's table and found his uncle half listening to Professor Quirrell and half staring off into space with a troubled look on his face. Quirrell seemed to pick up in the message that Snape wasn't listening and then caught Harry's eye Harry nodded to the professor and Quirrell smile and nodded back.

Suddenly Harry felt a strong sting at his forehead and he looked away rather fast. "You alright there Harry?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, "yea."

Draco shrugged and nudge him, "Harry these are my friends, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and Millicent Bulstrode. And you already know Crabbe and Goyle." Harry greeted all of them and began to eat the variety of foods presented

After dinner Harry and the rest of the first years were led to the Slytherin Common Rooms and Dumbledore stopped Severus before he could go. "Severus I wonder if I might speak to you for a moment?" The Potions Mater nodded and the two made for the tower that contained Dumbledore's office.

Once they arrive and Dumbledore locked the door he sent a message to Susan through the fire. In a moment Susan was standing in the hearth with a worried expression. "What's the matter?" She asked quickly. "Where's Vera?" Severus asked, "Is she home alone?"

"Yes Severus I left our extremely animated nine year old child alone, no I sent her over to the neighbors, told them I was running to get milk." She answered quickly "No need to be Snippy." Severus muttered as Dumbledore lean on his desk. "Alright so what's this all about? Is Harry alright?"

The elderly wizard sighed, "you tell me, Your nephew was placed in Slytherin house." Susan shrugged, "So what?"

"Do you not think it a bit strange, that Harry's wand is the brother of Tom Riddle's own wand and Harry was placed in the same house as said Dark Wizard?" Susan frowned deeply. "If you have something to Say Albus I must insist you do so." She said darkly and Severus moved to stop her only for his hand to be brushed off.

"Susan I beg of you think about what I just said." The wizard implored her and Susan closed her eyes, her jaw clenched and her lips taunt. "I am thinking Albus, I think that the Sorting Hat put Harry in Slytherin because he is a smart boy and happened to be very ambitious and if you must know the one of the kindest children I have met."

Albus shook his head, "You are biased in your opinions. Harry's destiny has been predicated, you both know this. Harry must follow a specific path if we are to ever prevent the Dark Lord raising again! " He paused, "He's not your child Susan…."

"He Might As Well Be!" Susan shouted and both men were taken aback. Susan's face was red and she quickly tried to regain her calm. "I have to get back it's almost Vera' bed time." She said in a low whisper.

"Susan?" Susan closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine." She whispered. "I have to go it's almost Vera's bed time" she repeated and made for the fire. For the first time since either of them could remember Susan didn't stop to kiss her husband goodbye before storming into the floor network and leaving.

Meanwhile Severus was barely containing his anger toward the Wizard before him and struggled to keep his facial expressions in check. "I will speak with her." He stated and Albus nodded. "Convince her Severus." Snape looked at him with a blank and repeated himself.

"I Will Speak With Her."

**Cliffy! I know horrid of me But I hope you don't hate me for putting Harry In Slytherin. I wanted to put him there since in this fic he would have no animosity toward the house because of growing up with Severus and being kind of sort of friends with Draco. The hat wanted to put him there anyway and Harry wouldn't object because he doesn't see them as bad. And of Course Dumbledore is not a happy camper because of this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back Darlings! The same disclaimer applies and I hope you enjoy. And just a heads up I am thinking of posting a Ghostbusters fic on my page and I also have three weeks of finals coming up so I'm going to have to pace myself a bit!**

The Slytherin common room was far below the rest of the castle and actually this dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Harry was remind of his Uncle's chamber in the basement of the house at Spinner's End where his would brew potions. He had been taken down there a few times by Severus when Susan insisted that the two "bond", but other than that he was under specific instructs to never go down there.

Ever.

The Dorm rooms held four canopy beds with mossy green curtains and silvery white sheets with a green duvet and green and silver pillows. Out the large windows you could see under the black lake and watch fish dart back and forth in the water, even the occasional mermaid, but they usually kept to the deeper parts of the water.

Harry was glad to find that his belongings had been placed in the same dorm room as Draco, as the boy was the only one he knew so far. Blaise Zambini and a stocky looking boy named Luis Carrol also roomed with them and the boys began to un pack and change their clothes. "Blaise and I have been mates for a while, his mum and my father work closely together. They're both very high up in the ministry." Draco almost gloated at he slipped on a set of pinstriped blue and white Pjs. "What's does your aunt to Harry? I forgot to as father before I left."

Harry was busy hand feeding Hedwig treats that his aunt supplied him, "She's a lawyer. Uncle says she's up for a promotion this year." Draco nodded and turned to Luis, "So, what do your parents do Luis?" Luis looked up. "uh My dad's a travel agent and my Mum works in a library." Draco squinted, "what's a travel agent?" Luis grinned, "I keep forgetting you wizards don't bother with that sort of stuff, my parents are…uh…what's the word the witch at the shop used….uh" he struggled to remember then snapped his fingers. "Oh yea, Muggles."

Draco's face drew back into a sneer. "A Muggleborn Slytherin? Father would have a fit." Luis looked at his curiously, "why?"

"Well, Slytherin is supposed to be pure bloods and half bloods, Muggleborns are just sort of out of place here." Harry squinted. "I can't see why, the hat sorts us by our personalities, not blood." Draco rolled his eyes, "But muggles are just so… backwards." Harry frowned. "I went to a Muggle primary school." He stated firmly.

Draco looked surprised, "Really? How come?" Harry lay on his stomach on the bed. "Aunt Susan wanted to make sure I knew the Muggles weren't any lower than us, Plus she said that she wanted us to get a full education." Draco picked up on the fact that he seemed to have cross an unspoken line and nodded grimly before turning to Luis. "Hey, Sorry mate. Didn't mean to seem harsh about it." Luis nodded and seemed to accept the blonde's apology "We alright then?" Draco asked, surprised to find he was truthfully sorry. Luis looked at his hand and nodded, shaking his hand hard. "Yea, we're alright."

Harry Smiled and nodded. At that Moment, the dark, skinny form of Blaise Zambini darted into the room, "Still up are you? Some lads have started a game of exploding snap down in the common room, wanna come?"

They all agreed and dashed for the door, Draco and Harry reaching it first and subsequently getting stuck in the much too narrow doorway, much to the amusement of the two other boys who burst into laughter as the pair struggled to get through first. After a few moments of squirming Draco halted them, "alright stop stop" they sighed. "On three, I'm going to go back and you're going to go forward, got it?" Harry panted and nodded, "Got it."

Draco nodded, "One, Two, Three!" Draco ducked and pulled back into the room as Harry pushed forward. The force of the push caused the skinny boy to hurtle forward and tumble down the stairs, but not before grabbing Draco's sleeve and pulling the Blonde down with him. Blaise and Luis looked at each other than at the two tumbling down the stairs then back at each other before hustling down themselves to A) make sure the two hadn't broken their necks, and B) to see the sigh of the boys before they managed to untangle themselves.

The two landed at the foot of the stairs dizzy but unharmed and at the foot of a pair of burly looking fifth years who stared down at them disapprovingly. The two friends could only sheepishly grin up at them as the two boys looked at each other and shook their heads, "Damn First years." One of them muttered as they stepped over the two boys and walked up the stairs past Luis and Blaise who scrambled down the stairs and found the two untangling themselves from each other.

"Are you two alright?" Blaise asked as the two sat for a moment in silence trying to process what just happened. Harry was the first to break the silence with a suddenly laugh, thinking about how silly he and Draco must have looked snowballing down the stairs like a boulder down a cliff. Draco pictured this as well and joined in on the silent joke. The boys sat for three minutes until they were howling with laughter which soon simmered down to hiccups.

"Soooo." Blaise drew out the word as the two finished with their little laugh fest. "Are we going to play Exploding Snap or what?"

_(Meanwhile, roughly 800kms away)_

Severus knew to give Susan a few moments before going on check on her, so he waited roughly five minutes before flooing after her. By the time he got there Susan had put Vera to bed and was wrapped in her dressing gown, she paced the floor in her bare foot, biting up and down on the nail of her thumb. A nervous habit of hers, she wouldn't but the nail off so much as she would continuously bite down on it lightly.

"Susan?"

She tunred her head, "Oh Severus, I didn't hear you come in." she said in a dazed voice. "Are you alright?" he asked. Susan thought a moment, before shaking her head, "No, no I don't think I am." She answered honestly. "I'm terribly worried Severus." Severus shook his head, "Susan…"

"No, Just…" she sighed, "Hear me out, alright?" she sat on the edge of the bed. Severus nodded and leaned on the door frame, Susan sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What if he's right?" she got straight to the point. "Sue…" Severus shook his head. "No, no , listen." Susan stopped him. "I don't like Dumbledore, you know I don't but that being said he did make a considerable point." Severus shook his head. "that's ridiculous, Look Susan…" He began and made for the bed. "Don't you think we have raised our nephew well enough for him to know right from wrong?" Susan nodded, "Yes but.."

"But nothing, you need to have faith that we raised our kids right. For God's sake have some faith in yourself! Do you really think Harry would turn out like the Dark lord after spending four years with you of all people?" Susan smiled a little. "See there she is, there's my girl." Susan laughed despite her mood.

"Thanks, you're right I should trust Harry enough to know that he is better than that."

"Of course I'm right." Severus smirked and Susan playfully punched his arm. "Don't let it go to your head." She muttered, "I supposed you have to get to the school" she sighed and crossed her arms. "I suppose I do." Severus agreed, obviously not happy.

"Wait!" Susan stopped his before he could turn and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and caressing his lips with her own passionately. Severus was more than willing to comply and wrapping his arm around her back to press her tighter to him. Before long his hands wandered from her back, and one up and one climbed down. And Susan pulled away playfully much to his disappointment. "Don't start anything you can't finish, Professor" she scolded. "You have work to do" she whispered.

"you, Madame, are cruel."

"Yea, I know." She stuck out her tongue and Severus rolled his eyes and Susan Yelped loudly at his next action and was left rubbing her rump as he turned to leave. "I love you, you Ass" she called after him. "I love you to Darling." Severus replied and the roar of flames signaled he had left. She sighed and looked around.

Alone Again.

**REVIEW! IT IS MY LIFE SOURCE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back! I still don't own Harry Potter.**

"Where?"

"There, next to the blonde kid."

"The one with the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

The whispered voices followed Harry as soon as he left the common room the next morning and he couldn't help but feel at least a dozen pair of eyes on him at a time. "You really are famous." Draco marveled at the breakfast table over a bowl of oatmeal, "you know some people would take a bludger to the head to be you for a day." Harry looked at him grimly, "They wouldn't have to I just wish people would stop staring"

Blaise, who had quickly befriended Harry nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, "I've got this mate" he assured the raven haired boy before eyeing a group of ogling Ravenclaws with a well-practiced glare, "Oi, You lose something over here?" He snapped, "He's not a circus Animal, Merlin's beard! Let the man breathe!" The gawking group scrambled to busy themselves and turned quickly as Blaise smirked triumphantly, meanwhile Harry blushed that the thin dark skinned boy made such a scene about it. "Thanks Blaise." Harry muttered none the less and Blaise gave him a mock two finger salute, "Any time."

Blaise Zambini was a good looking boy even at Eleven with dark skin, high cheek bones and slightly slanted eyes, and what's more he knew it. Draco joked that Blaise wouldn't last an hour as a Vampire if he couldn't see his own reflection. However he was also haughty and could also be snide, whether or not this was intentional was up for debate. However Harry was willing to give him a chance, After all Draco also came off as spoiled and arrogant, which he was, but he also proved himself to be good company most of the time.

What's more, Harry had taken it upon himself take a page from his uncle's book with a sort of experiment if one wanted to think of it that way. After witnessing Draco see the error of his ways and apologizing to Luis the night before, Harry decided that bad habits could be untaught and replaced with good ones. A theory he picked up after watching Vera attempt to train Oscar.

Hopefully Humans are more teachable than cats.

Draco looked around, "Well, we'd better head to class, wouldn't want to be late of the first day. Where are we heading?" Harry pulled out his schedule, " today is a Tuesday so…History of Magic first, then Herbology, Transfigurations, Charms, Lunch, Potions, Flying then Defence against the Dart Arts." Draco nodded, "Right then. Crabbe, Goyle! Pick up the pace!" he ordered the two beefy boys who paused stuffing their faces before cramming what sausage and eggs they had left in their mouths and packing their bags.

The five boys rushed for History of Magic which was half way across the castles with five minutes to get there. "Race ya!" Draco challenged at the soon the group of caught in a competitive battle to the finish, with Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind, grasping at their sides and gasping heavily. A few yards behind them walked Ron Weasley Fred and George Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. Each one watched after the racing Slytherins, "I think Mum nearly had a heart attack when I told then Harry Potter was put in Slytherin." Seamus informed them in his thick Irish drawl. "It's not that hard to believe." Fred pointed out, "After all, Snape is his uncle." George frowned, "As if Snape needed more reason to favor Slytherin house." He clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, "Good luck mate, you'll need it"

Ron paled, on the train Harry had seemed so nice, it was difficult to consider the fact that someone like that would be placed in Slytherin. "Let's go Ron, or we'll be late for Charms." Seamus urged him along.

For everyone in the class, History of Magic was like getting a root canal without anesthetic. Torturously boring and long winded the students spent what felt like hours mixing up Uric the Oddball and Ermic the Evil and being taught by a Professor Binns who was quite literally, bored to death, by his own subject. The ghostly man had fallen asleep a few years back in front of the fireplace in the staff room and the next morning, woke up and went off to teach. Unaware that he had left his body behind him.

The next class of the day was Herbology, which was taught be a squat little witch with a face resembling that of a hamster who went by the name of Professor Sprout, a fitting name considering the topic. The class would meet three times a week in the green housed in the back of the castle, dressed in thick leather gloves and yellowish tan jumpsuits to handle all sorts of magical plants. Some dangerous, must to the fascination of the students, and some rather benign, such a peculiar plant called the Albino Bungle bead, which was a flowery plant about the size of a fist that grew in an orb shape, it was pure white, covered in tuffs of silky soft hair and, much to the surprise of all, spontaneously caught fire when threatened. According to Professor Sprout it also made a strong tea when brew correctly that was a rather efficient laxative.

Next was Transfigurations, taught be the strict Professor McGonagall. Her no nonsense policy was clear from the moment one set foot in the door. It was also a subject Draco found to be remarkably difficult, because when he waved his wand at the match stick before him in an effort to turn it into needle, it took him ten tries to even get it pointed, but at the end of the day it was still wood and brown. Harry noticed the bushy haired girl from the train had transfigured hers without problem and leaned over toward her.

"Psst" He whispered, She turned to him surprised, "Can you show me how you did that?" Harry asked, knowing that if he couldn't even turn a match into a needle then Blaise, who had already finished his, would never let him hear the end of it. The Gryffindor girl nodded, "Sure. What you do you see, is you have to really picture the needle in your mind. And then you have too…." And after a long winded explanation, Harry's head was spinning a hundred and one miles per hour. "Make sense now?" she asked and Harry stated at her. "Uh, yea, clear as day." He nodded and lied through his teeth, now content to tough it out.

Then it was off to Charms, which they shared with Hufflepuff. Charms was tough be a Professor Flitwick who began to teach them a simple levitation charm. "Remember the nice swish and flick technique and speak clearly, Wingardium Leviosa" They entire began chanting and swishing and flicking at their large fluffy feathers. Only a few began to float in the air, Harry's was one of the first, Draco's shortly followed his, Blaise seemed to be having some trouble with him. Crabbe hadn't even gotten his off the table, and poor Goyle had knocked his off the table and now scrabbled under the rather cramped space to find it. Pansy Parkinson sat next to Harry and not so discretely tried to flirt with him, to the discomfort of Harry and to the amusement of the other boys, who didn't waste a moment to poke fun at the raven haired boy about it. But it was all in good fun for the most part, Pansy tried to act dumb and asked Harry to help her with the spell, deliberately flopping her wrist around helplessly with a pout until Flitwick scolded her for fooling around.

Thankfully Lunch came next, Harry took the time to work on the homework already assigned to him, and Crabbe and Goyle chowed down like they hadn't eaten in year. "We have Potions next, with Gryffindor." Draco read off with a grin. "I don't think we'll have a problem there, after all Professor Snape already favors us." Blaise jumped into the conversation, "And with his nephew in the class it only gives us an advantage"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so, Uncle made it very clear that He wouldn't treat me different from any of the other students." Draco frowned, "That's rough mate." Harry shook his head, in a way he was grateful, after all his uncle had already ensure that he was proficient in at least basic potions. He grabbed a sandwich from a tray stack high with them and returned to the Work assigned to him in Transfigurations.

**I know it's shorter than the others but it's late and I have finals all week and the school musical is coming up and I have a five hour rehearsal after school on Friday so I thought I might as well get it up now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back, Finally summer vacation and tons of stuff to do but I will be updating as many stories as I can. **

Harry could tell from the moment he stepped into the Potion's classroom located that under the castle in the dungeons that it was indeed his uncle's domain. It was colder there then the rest of the castle and would have been creepy enough without all the pickled animals floating in glass jars on shelves around the walls.

Draco claimed the spot next to Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sat together and Pansy quickly grabbed the stool next to a beefier girls with dark brown hair named Millicent Bulstrode. Leaving Harry to sit next to a nervous looking Gryffindor boy named Neville Longbottom who took one look at Harry and his Slytherin tie and went pale in the face.

Harry almost pitied the boy and gave him an encouraging smile, "Hi, I'm Harry." Neville shook his hand tentatively. "Neville, Longbottom." He nodded. Before they could continue the door burst open and Professor Snape stormed into the classroom, the back of his black cloak billowing slightly as his long legs managed the considerable distance with only a few steps.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…" He scanned the class his gave landing on a select few (mostly Slytherins) before continuing on, "Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Harry had to force himself not to Snicker, mainly because he knew that if Aunt Sue was here she would be rolling on the floor with laughter due to the sheer melodrama in that little speech.

_Merlin's beard! _He could hear her laughing, _I wasn't aware I married Prince Hamlet! _

Neville was furiously scrambling to jot down every word and Severus caughtly with a sneer. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Neville was suddenly aware of the piecing black eyes on him and swallowed hard and looked up at the teacher trembling.

"Longbottom is it?" Neville nodded quickly , "Y-yes sir" he squeaked. "Tell me Longbottom, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry thought quickly, even though the question was rather advanced, for third years at least, Potions was one of the few things Severus and Harry could, for lack of a better word, bond over.

Neville on the other hand had not had the advantage of a potions master for an uncle, so he hadn't a clue as to the answer. Severus picked up on this and began again "let's try again. Where, Mr. Longbottom, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" that was potions basics but Longbottom still had no idea and was practically tremblingly, "Uh, I, I um, I don't know sir." He sputtered. "Very well, one last time then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry held back a frown, nearly indignant on the poor boy's behalf. "I-I don't know sir" Neville shook like a leaf in a wind storm. Snape openly sneered, "Pity, For your information Longbottom, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?!" He flitted off the information like he was reading from a book before turning swiftly and making for the front once more. Poor Neville was left positively shaking and deathly pale. "Neville" Harry whispered and pulled the boy from his daze, "you okay?" he asked the boy nodded but looked as if he would be sick. Meanwhile the Slytherins on the other side of the room snickered while jotting down notes.

The lesson did not improve for the Gryffindors as it progressed, Snape put them in pairs and set them to missing up a simple potion to cure boils, Harry was Paired with Neville and took over the process himself ater Longbottom proved to be worse than inept at Potions brewing.

"Here" Harry took the scalpel from his hands, "Try crushing the beans, it gets more of the juice out." He whispered so no one else would here. Seamus Finnegan and Dean failed horribly when Seamus managed to make the entire cauldron explode and sending potion splattering across the room. Several managed to duck in time but poor Dean was hit square in the face and his face erupted with an outbreak of painful looking boils.

"Idiot Boy!" Snape barked as with a flick of his wand he manage to clean up the majority of the mess, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire" Seamus peered over the edge of the table he had ducked under in fright, "Take him to the hospital wing, quickly."

Neville allowed Harry to have control and by the class ended they were one of the three groups with a perfect potion, the other two being Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and Draco and Blaise.

Harry and Neville handed in the small vial of potion for grading first and Severus raised a single eyebrow, "I'll grade it now" he grunted, and examined the potion briefly. "Good consistency, color and no lumps, an E for both, however, Mister Potter." He stopped them before they could return to their seat, "In the future please allow your classmates to succeed…." He eyed Neville critically, "and Fail…" his piercing dark eyes landed on Harry again, "on their own, understood?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir" Severus nodded slightly, "Very well back to your seat" he said coldly.

Neville and Harry returned to their seat, "Blimey, and here I was thinking he would favor you" Neville muttered and Harry shrugged "From the way he treated you before I figure that was favor." Neville nodded, "You know, you're not like most slytherins" he noted and Harry glanced at him, "how so?"

"Most slytherins seem to look down on the other houses, but not you." Harry shrugged, "It's not that they really look down on them, I guess it's just easier to allow rumors live then try to stop them." Neville thought on this as more students turned in their work and soon the bell rang to dismiss them.

Harry met up with Draco and the others after, "Did you see Thomas's face?" he howled, and Pansy cast him a disapproving glare, "well you wouldn't look all that great with a face full of potion either Draco." She pointed out and his sneered at her, "Oh you're just saying that because you fancy him Parkinson." Pansy Blushed deeply and sputtered before Blaise shot in, "Don't be stupid Draco, we all know It's Harry she's got her eye on." Now Harry blushed when Draco added, "you mean like every other girl in our year?"

"Oh Drop it you two, we have to go or we'll be late." Harry changed the subject rather quickly, but unfortunately Peeves, the local poltergeist had been listening and cackled loudly before zooming in circles over their heads, "_POTTER AND PANSY, SITTING IN A TREE_." He sang loudly and off-key, "_K-I-S-S-I-N-G" _Blaise chucked a note book at the flying nuisance, causing him to blow a raspberry at him and zip down the corridor blaring his chant at the top of his lungs.

Pansy rolled her eyes, still bright pink in the face. "come on let's go!" she snapped and grabbed Harry's arm before storming down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back! Still don't own anything! Enjoy!**

A week into the school year was the first year's first flying was a clear and breezy day out and the sun shined over them cheerfully, the perfect weather for flying. That morning the when the Post arrived, Harry received his first letter from home, two letter actually since Vera insisted on writing her own.

Susan's Letter was nearly two pages long asking every question under the moon, and Vera's was about a half a page of sloppy cursive, scolding him for not writing her and telling her everything. Draco's large owl dropped a large, brightly colored stripped box of sweets from the sky, which Draco would have opened gloatingly had the box not landed on his blond head.

Despite the defense in houses, Ron and Harry still stayed friends, if not completely close yet. They walked to classes together if they were going the same way, or Sometimes Harry would bounce from the two tables, breakfast at Slytherin, Lunch with Ron, and so on considering the fact that there was no set rule about where you had to sit. The boundaries were more student determined anyway, petty feuds between houses.

First years weren't allowed their own brooms, so they were each assigned one of the school brooms. Ratty, splintered things that shuttered precariously if you got them more than three feet off the ground. Slytherins and Gryffindors shared the class, which was taught by the strict, wiry looking woman named Madam Hooch, who had silvery grey hair and unearthly yellow eyes what reminded Harry of a Hawk.

Harry Loosened his green and silver tie as he stood between Draco and Blaise in a straight line with the other first year Slytherins, facing the First year Gryffindors.

"Alright class. My name is Madame Hooch, and welcome to Flying class" The eagle eyed teacher went on to ensure them that she would tolerate no fooling around in this class before having the students step up to their brooms.

"Now I want you to hold your hand over the broom, and firmly say up." The students did so obediently and eagerly.

"Up" Harry said firmly and the ratty thing lifted immediately into his hand, Draco's did as well and the two shared a knowing looked. Draco looked ahead and chuckled mockingly at Ron whose broom only rolled around on the ground weakly until he stamped his foot and nearly shouted "UP!"

The wooden handle shot up faster than the red head expected and whacked him in the nose. "Ow!" He yelp and even Harry couldn't help but giggle. "Shut up Harry" Ron muttered and commanded the broom again, this ready when the broom shot up.

Once everyone had a handle on their brooms, Madame Hooch called their attention once more. "Alright, now every one straddle your brooms and grasp it tightly, we don't want you sliding off once you're in the air" she warned.

"Now on my signal, and _only_ on my signal, I want you to push off the ground _hard_, Hover, and then come straight down." They scrambled to straddle their brooms and waited with baited breath for the whistle.

"One"

"Two"

Neville Longbottom must have been afraid of getting left behind because before Madame Hooch could blow the Whistle, his broom shot six feet off the ground. Neville began to Panic as the grey haired woman nearly dropped her whistle "Mister Longbottom! Mister Longbottom get down here this instant!" She shrieked as the broom floated higher and higher while Neville helplessly clung to the handle

The students stared up, mouths agape in either Horror, disbelief, or amusement and all gasped when the broom began to buck violently. A few students told Neville to let go, as if the fall wouldn't hurt him until the broom shot off, with the eleven year old clinging on for dear life until the broom shot past a window and the back of his cloak caught on a spire.

"Oh God." Harry watched anxiously, "He's going to fall" Hermione whispered in horror as the back of Neville's black cloak gave what with a heart jerking tearing of fabric and the poor boy crashed to the green turf with a sickening crack. The students wasted no time rushing over and crowding the floored boy. Harry paled a little at the sight of the obviously broken wrist and Draco and his gang struggled to contain their giggles until Harry, Hermione and Parvati all sent them sharp glares.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Hooch pushed her way through the students and reached Longbottom, slowly easing the sniveling up, "Yep, definitely Broken." She tutted. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." She looked at the rest of them hardly, "as for the rest of you, don't move a single inch!" She began to storm off with Neville, "The first person with a broom in the air before I get back will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

No sooner where they out of Ear shot did Draco Burst into Laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump!" He howled with several others in their class. "Shut up Malfoy" Parvati Patil snapped and Pansy sneered. "Ooh, Sticking up for Longbottom. Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies Parvati."

The tiny Indian girl looked ready to slug Parkinson right in her puggy face before Draco cut in. "Look!" He snatched something shiny out of the grass, "It's that Rememberall Longbottom's Gran sent him." He chuckled, "I bet if he had held on to this, He would have remembered to fall on his fat arse"

Harry glared hard, a quite impressive look from an eleven year old but living with his uncle gave him some practice. "Give it here Draco" Harry was seriously starting to question the wisdom in being this kid's friend after all. Malfoy sneered, "I think I'll put it some place he'll find it" He picked back up his broom and put on foot on the silver bar, "How about… In a tree?" He pushed off the ground and swung over the broom, straddling it. "Draco!" Pansy protested loudly, realizing how out of hand it was getting.

Harry grunted furiously and mounted his own broom, "Harry NO!" Hermione Protested, "If Madame Hooch finds out, you'll be expelled" Harry didn't listen and launched off the ground. Leaving Hermione gazing up after him, Pansy un-knowingly by her side with an identical look of concern and annoyance on her face.

"What an Idiot" Hermione said, referring to Harry

"What a Prat" Pansy muttered, referring to Draco.

"Draco, this has gone far enough just give me and we can get down from here!" Harry shouted. "Fat chance" Draco said snidely, enjoying this little game. In truth Harry was too, he had only flown a few times before and it fled natural, like something he was born to do. But that wasn't the subject at hand, "Give it, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Draco thought a moment before smiling that evil little smile Harry usually saw before a situation went from Bad to Worse. "Catch it if you can then!" Draco reared back and chucked the ball hard, causing Harry to instinctively dive sharply, then shoot upwards up the side of the tower to catch it, just before it was about to hit a glass window.

_(Meanwhile_)

Severus glanced boredly out the window as Minerva and he thought over the proper way to punish the Weasley Twin who had managed to pull off a grand total of ten pranks on Mr. Filtch within their first week, Minerva was their head of house but is she had to get creative with the punishments that she would occasionally contact Severus for help.

"What if they…" Severus began only to be cut off by Minerva who yelped in surprised at a large black mass that had arrived quickly in front of the window. Both teachers got a good look at the student's face before they shot back down. Severus looked at the Older woman, who stared right back at the younger teacher.

"You saw that too right"

"Uh huh"

Without another moment's hesitation they scrambled down the stairs and out to the court yard, Minerva surprisingly spry for a woman her age. "_**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy**_" both teachers bellowed in unison. Both boys were back on the ground, but suddenly they wished they hadn't landed at all.

"How did…I Never!...IN ALL MY YEARS OF…" Minerva sputtered, Meanwhile Snape looked mad enough to breathe fire. "_Explain yourselves at once" _ Minerva demanded, being the only one capable of speech. Now readers, I don't know if you have ever been unfortunate enough to be faced with an angry Elephant about to charge, but let's put it this way. Draco and Harry would have been safer with the Elephant.

The students however parted like the Red Sea for Moses when they saw both teachers come out. Severus found his voice and stopped her "allow me to handle this Professor McGonagall If you will." Both Boys looked at each other and swallowed hard as they were "ushered" (Dragged) into the castle and down to the dungeon office. Where they stood like frightened statues as Severus, almost deadly calm, closed the door firmly.

That's How you knew when Snape was really, truly upset, Harry thought, when he was the most quiet. Snape's movements were no longer smooth but jerky and sharp.

"Never, in all my years as an educator, have I _ever_ witnessed such a blatant and dangerous disregard for the rules" Severus began calmly.

Harry fidgeted with his hands behind his back. Hermione had been wrong, He and Draco weren't going to be expelled….

They were going to be executed.

"What in God's name could have Possessed you to do such a foolish thing?" Harry was conflicted as Draco glanced at his friend fearfully. On the One hand He would rat out Draco, his longtime friend and companion and possibly get a lighter sentence. However the shear fear on Draco's face begged him not to do so. So Harry, being Harry took a deep breath and Opened his mouth.

"It was my fault sir"

Harry closed his mouth and his eyes widened as his head whipped over to Draco who looked shamefacedly at his shoes. Could it be, Draco Malfoy was taking the blame? It was surreal.

"Harry didn't want to but I goaded him into it, I stole Neville Longbottom's rememberall and flew up first…Harry was just trying to get it back." Nobody knew what to do, Harry would never have believed it if it wasn't happening in front of him.

Before Snape could say anything a hard Banging came at the door, "Professor Snape! Professor Snape sir!" Severus shook and yanked the door open sharply, "What is it?" A Young man with a black Buzz cut and horribly crooked teeth blew in. "You can't expel Malfoy and Potter sir!" He said suddenly, "The first years told me everything! I have the perfect Idea sir!"

"Flint what are you babbling about?" Snape snapped harshly, "Quidditch sir! It's been years since we had a good Seeker sir! And now we have two right in front of us!" Marcus Flint was a sixth year Slytherin and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team with an obsession to rival his long time foe Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Team.

Severus looked at the boy in disbelief , "Are you implying that I let two first years who just broke about twenty school rules join the Quidditch team? Thus breaking _another_ school rule?" Flint nodded, "I already talked to the Headmaster, And I ever got Professor McGonagall to vouch for them."

Another surprise, "Head of Gryffindor house wants us to play for Slytherin?" Draco asked incredulously and Flint nodded, "She said Gryffindor or Slytherin it would be a shame for talent to go to waste."

Severus was outnumbered five to one. "Alright." He conceded and the two didn't have time to celebrate before he cut in again, "But don't think you're getting off free, both of you will receive eight weeks detention, and you both will be getting letters home."

/

Susan sat at the Dining room table with her check book and a pile of bills when the bus stopped in front of the Snape house to Let Vera off. She glance up over her rectangular reading glasses as her daughter entered the house with the door slamming behind her.

"Mum! I'm Home!" Vera called, "Hi Honey, I'm in here." Susan called, "I….uh" her sculpted eyebrows raised when her daughter walked into the dining room with a large silver tuba in her arms, "Do I know you?" Susan set down her pen and stared at her blonde daughter. "My Daughter plays the Piccolo." Vera set her school bag on the chair, "Not anymore, I traded up for a Tuba." She said joyfully and Susan shook her head with a small, halfhearted smile. "Oh Why do you hate your mama?" she asked and Vera rolled her eyes, "I don't, I just feel like the Tuba is more…me"

Susan Stood and walked over to her, tilting the interment from side to side with her hands. "But I thought you liked the Piccolo, it's so small, and pretty and…quiet" she sighed and Vera shook her head. "Well if that's what you like" Susan sighed as the door bell rang, "Oh that would be Mrs. Callen, I told her I'd watch Jake for a while tonight." She made for the living room and opened the door.

"Hi Carla."

"Hi Sue! Thanks for watching Jakey for me, Lewis and I have been dying to go out for dinner." Carla sighed, "We'll be by to pick him up buy eight." Jake was a little boy of seven who lived next door and who Susan would occasionally baby sit for her good friend Carla Callen. The Callens where Magic as well, so it made things easier.

Jake had a round, chubby angel face with dark eyes and black hair, and had all the energy of a Radiation Reactor. "Hey Jakey" Vera greeted him, She was always glad when the boy came around because she could play tricks on him and he would never tell, plus he was so trusting it was easy to get him to do anything. "Wanna see something cool?" she asked enthusiastically and Jake Bounced in his light up sneakers. "Yea!"

"Look in here" she knelt down so the boy's face was level with the tuba hole, Jake naïvely pressed his chubby face into the hole and Vera prepared to blow hard into the nozzle

"Don't you dare!" Susan stopped her quickly and pulled Jake away "Why don't you go out side with Jake and practice while he plays? Mum's got a lot of work to do." Vera sighed and took Jake's hand. "And Vera?"

"Yea?"

"Be nice"

Vera groaned audibly and Susan sat back down, "I swear I don't know what gets into that girl sometimes. She must get it from her father" she muttered, suddenly a thump hit the window and a large owl sat in her window box. "Oh, Not my Peonies" Susan sighed and let the bird in before anyone saw it.

The Owl dropped a average sized envelope on the floor and flew off without preamble. "That was a fast reply." Susan thought asn bend down to get it.

For most families, when a child brings a note home from school it usually goes as followed

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. (Enter name here)_

_We feel it is important the actions of your child at school today are brought to your attention…._

Followed by a description of the offence and the punishment given in accordance to the offence.

However….

When Susan Snape ripped open the envelope of what she thought was going to be a pleasant letter from her Husband, The first words she read were.

_You will not __**believe **__what your nephew did today!_

**There you are, a new Chappie. Hope you enjoyed. I plan on making Vera a mix between her Father and Her Uncle James. Just a fair warning. Don't forget to Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm Back, I decided it was time to update some of my Harry Potter Fics, I still own nothing. **_

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Susan arrive in the Head Master's office later that night clutching the letter in her hand. "You what Harry to do _what?!_"

"Now Susan, Calm down" Severus said, looking over his shoulder at the closed door, the headmaster had given them some privacy to discuss whether or not Harry would play on the Slytherin Quidditch team. They had received a speedy reply from Mr Malfoy, which had been an earnest and enthusiastic yes.

"I will not calm down Severus! How can you even be entertaining the notion?"

"Susan you didn't see what I saw. The boy has talent, he truly does" Susan shook her head, "Severus, since we took him in we have sworn that he would be raised knowing that he was no different than the other children, that he would get no special treatment. If we agree to reward him for breaking the rules then we wouldn't have a leg to stand on!"

Severus nodded, "and normally I would completely agree but in this case I think we can afford to cave a little bit." Susan bit her lip, it was so out of character for her husband to approve of such behavior, but here he was asking her to disregard the fact that her nephew and his friend could have _seriously _injured themselves and put them in a position which could only worsen those chances.

"One game Susan, If you come to just one game you will see for yourself." She crossed her arms, "Fine," she conceded, "Fine, fine, you win." She thought, "But I won't be having him ride on one of those ratty school brooms. No, I'll go to Diagon Alley on my lunch break tomorrow and get him a proper riding broom"

Severus legitimately smiled, it wasn't often he won a compromise. Plus if what he was meant anything they would trample Gryffindor House by sheer quidditch points alone. "You won't regret it"

"Yes I will, now give me that waiver before I change my mind" She snatched the liability waiver off the desk and signed her name under her husband's. "But If I get a letter saying he's broken his arm, or his neck…"

"Then you will have full rights to say I Told You So, but until then." Severus rubbed her shoulder, "Don't worry, once you see him play you'll have full confidence in him."

"Hmmm" Susan grabbed his hand and pulled it over her shoulder, "So Vera's traded in her piccolo for a tuba" she informed and Severus closed him eyes in an expression of "Oh My Dear Lord"

"I am so very sorry" He muttered. "Yea, our house has turned into a production of _The Music Man _missing 99% of the orchestra." Susan blew a puff of air out of her mouth. "Okay, well I have to get home." She stretched up and kissed him quickly, "Tell Harry I love him and He's Grounded."

"Will do"

Susan left quickly and Severus picked up the waiver and the door opened to reveal Dumbledore and Minerva. "I told you I could get her to agree" Severus said in his signature _I Told You So _fashion. "Now, since they're just first years the boys will be playing intermittently, Harry will take the first game, then young Mr. Malfoy the second and so on and so forth." Albus sat at him desk an helped himself to a Lemon drop for the cut glass bowl on his desk.

_(The Next Day)_

"_Seekers?! _" Blaise walked backwards to face his friends as they walked to breakfast the Next Morning, "_Both of You?!" _

"That's right, We're going to practice after school with Flint at the Pitch." Draco informed him haughtily, now having another reason to think himself better than others. "Marcus told us that not only are we the youngest Seekers in a Century, we're only the only two players to hold the title of Seeker at the same time." Harry added. "But you can't tell anyone, Flint wants to keep it secret"

Blaise didn't get to say another word Before Ron Weasley ran up to them, "You're still Here." He gaped. "I thought from the way Snape and McGonagall looked you'd either be Dead or expelled!"

"Don't hold your breath Wealsey" Draco threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, as if to say _My Friend_ and flashed him a cocky grin, "They wouldn't dare expel us, not with Harry being well…Harry! And My father wouldn't have it if I got kicked out."

"I wouldn't count on it" Pansy Parkinson showed up beside them. "You two got _lucky_ and if I were you I'd toe the line for a while unless you _really _slip up." Blaise rolled his eyes, "Wet Blanket" He muttered and Pansy glared at him and then turning to Harry with pouty lips in a desperate attempt to look cute, "Harry? What do you think?"

Ron made an "_is chick for real" _ face whiles Harry scooted away uncomfortably, "Uh, well I don't think we should follow every little rule if that's what you mean." He looked at Blaise and Draco, and them Ron, "But she does have a point, we should watch our step a little."

Draco nodded, "Agreed, from now on we shall be model students." His stomach growled loudly and he frowned, "starting after breakfast, Race you There!" he darted off quickly Followed by Blaise and then Harry, "Hey no Fair!" Ron raced after them, willing to deal with Slytherins to hang out with Harry.

Pansy was left behind pouting, "Don't feel too bad." A voice said behind her, "Happens to me all the time." Pansy turned to see Hermione Granger standing behind her with her arms clasping her books to her chest tightly. Pansy frowned, Not used to being ignored and _certainly _not used to being compared to a _Muggleborn._

"Well I'm not you" she spat and Hermione glared, "I'm just trying to Help" she muttered and brushed past Pansy to the Great Hall. Pansy looked around and swallowed, "Wait" she called and ran after the bushed haired brunette, "So…" she finally caught up with her, "What do you think about Harry and Draco joining the team?"

Hermione looked at her in surprise, "Well I'm glad they weren't expelled, but I don't think they should have joined the Quidditch Team either, I mean they not only broke the rules but they could have been killed!"

Pansy nodded, "Exactly, Draco's always doing stuff like that because his father is a higher up in the Ministry he thinks he's invincible."

And just like that…

Slytherin Pansy Parkinson broke the school table barriers and sat down to have breakfast with Muggleborn Gryffindor Hermione Granger and have a lovely conversation about how big of Idiots the Boys in both houses were.

**So this is a shorter chapter but I have a ton of stuff to do and little time to do it. Now I added the Pansy and Hermione part because A) We never really get a good insight on Pansy's character and for some reason I just don't want to type cast her as solely Draco's Groupie, I wanted her to have a life outside of the Slytherin group.**

**And then I thought, while I'm at it lets add some character development in there shall we? And set her next to her supposedly polar opposite Hermione Granger. I think the two would have gotten along quite well had that bloody Slytherin/Gryffindor feud not been there to keep them from complaining about their idiot guy friends to each other. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Back! I still own Nothing at all. **

"Alright you two" Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint strutted out on the pitch toward Draco and Harry shouldering his broom and carrying a large brown box. Both Harry and Draco had received their brooms that evening at dinner. Both had received Nimbus 2000s and Severus almost choked on his coffee when he read the price Susan has written in her letter.

Both had been the men of the hour at the Slytherin table when the word got out because as everyone knew, what happens at Hogwarts doesn't stay a secret for very long. "I'm a busy man, I have a lot of things to do so hop to." Draco scoffed, "Busy? Flint all you do it hang out in the court yard and get shot down by girls"

Flint raised his eye brows, "Careful Malfoy, The first thing you two should know is when I'm in charge this team is _not _a team." He bent down and opened the box and picked up the large red Quaffle and tossed it to Harry. "It is a _Dictatorship_"

Draco and Harry shared a look of uneasiness as Flint looked them up and down, "Well… you're both certainly built like Seekers. I assume you two know the rules of Quidditch?" Draco and Harry both nodded quickly suddenly getting the feeling that this wasn't going to be all rainbows and lollipops, the older boys who played on the team could really get into it come times.

"Alright, we're going to start with some speed tests." The older boy pulled a stop watch out of his robe, "Come on come on, on your brooms in the air." The first years scrambled on their broom and shot up three feet in the air. "Good, Now I want you both to fly from one end of the pitch to the goal on the other side and back. You will do this within thirty seconds, if you do not you will keep going until you _Do! _Potter, you're up first." Harry swallowed and shot up until he was level with the bottom of highest Goal.

"Ready? And…GO!" Flint it the bottom on the stop watch and Harry shot off to the other end of the pitch, which was 90 or so meters. Harry darted from one end to the other and was surprised by the sheer force behind the broom. It felt like he was going at the speed of light with the wind whipping past him and blowing back his hair and watering his eyes. He landed before Flint with a wild grin and Flint looked up at him then down at the watch. "Good Potter" Harry felt a swell of pride in his chest.

"Just not good enough"

_Poof _that didn't last long.

Flint swung the watch in front of the raven hair first year, "42.6 seconds" Flint Swung the watch at the end of its chord in a circle and caught it in his palm. "Alright Malfoy, you're up." The blonde had pale considerably and mounted his own Nimbus 2000 and Hovered up to the goal post as Flint reset the watch.

"And, _GO!" _

Draco leaned forward and shot off like a bullet toward the other end of the pitch and if his blonde hair hadn't been plastered to his head with gel, it would have been held down with the sheer force of the wind blowing against him. He ended up overshooting his stopping point but he zipped back to Flint and Harry and landed a little less than gracefully.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Flint recorded both times in a note book and snapped it close, and left Draco wondering what his "Not Bad" time was.

"Again"

Draco and Harry took turns zipping back and forth across the pitch until Harry did it in 28 seconds and Draco in 26.8. Then Flint Set both boys aflight and produced a bag of Tennis balls and tossed them at the boys, telling them to catch as many as they could.

This practice stopped when the new recruits where too tired to go any more and Draco got hit in the side of the head with one of the fuzzy yellow balls. "Okay, okay, that's it for the day but here." Flint produced two small note books, "These are the practice schedules and a few of the plays you will need to memorize by the game next week."

"_Next Week!" _Draco's jaw dropped, "Don't worry Malfoy, Harry will be playing the first match against Hufflepuff. There are two games a week and it alternates. Slytherin v. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw. Then Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff and Slytherin v. Ravenclaw. Then Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor v. Slytherin." Flint read off the roster from memory. "It's all in the book" he tapped the top flap of the notebook in Harry's hands. "Oh and by the way, don't lose those books. If some other team gets their hands on it we're screwed and I'll regret begging to get you on the team.

Draco and Harry where excused finally and rushed back to the Common Room. "Now I'm not complaining mind you" Draco said as he flopped on one of the large black leather couched, "but I think that Flint may be a few cards short of a deck" Harry looked around, mainly to make sure the Flint wasn't in the common room before agreeing.

"Hey, at least we weren't expelled."

"Yea but we did get two months of detention." Draco added and Harry screwed up him face, "Yea, mine starts tomorrow with Bins? You?"

"Same, with McGonagall"

The two sighed and looked at each other, Harry was the first to dig the note book out of his pocket and open it, "Merlin's Beard" he gasped, "we're practicing everyday this week."

"the whole team?"

"No." Harry tossed him the book, "Just us" Draco took the book and scanned the page, "you've got to be kidding me" he groaned "this is madness"

"This is Qudditch" Harry retorted and took back his book. "where are the others?" He looked around, just noticing the common room was empty. "Their probably just coming back from dinner, we were out there for three hours" Draco sighed and looked around. "Hey, now that we're alone you want to see something cool?" Harry nodded and Draco led him up to the dorm.

He opened the trunk at the end of his bed and dug in it until he located what he was searching for. He gently lifted a large cigar box out of the truck, about the size of a text book and carefully opened the lid.

Harry peered into the box and Draco grinned at the Tiny mouse huddled in the corner of the wood box. "Wicked." Harry noted, unsure if he really meant it about such an un-extraordinary mouse. "I saved him for Filch's cat a few days ago." Draco explained, "his leg was broken so I borrowed a book from the Library and made a little splint out of two toothpicks and I tore some hem off the sheets" Harry looked at him curiously, taking care of an animal seemed more like something _Vera_ would do, however how many eleven year olds could figure out how to mend a mouse leg using only a book.

"Why didn't you just use magic to fix him?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged and rubbed his finger down the Mouse's back, "I didn't want to risk messing it up, plus I like fixing things, or rather, animals." Draco explained. "I want to be a healer when I get older. I mean I know father wants me to work at the Ministry like he does, but it's just so boring." Draco dug in his pocket and pulled out half a carrot and set it in the box.

Harry was still puzzled, this was entirely out of character from the arrogant, snarky blonde he knew. He doubted anyone had ever seen this side of Draco before. "So." Draco Closed the lid to the box as the Mouse began to munch on the root. "What do you think?" Harry thought for a moment, "I think it's….cool." Harry said and Draco grinned. "Thanks, but you can't tell anyone." Draco returned the box to the trunk, "I mean I still have a reputation to uphold." Harry nodded.

_(Meanwhile, At Spinner's End)_

"MMMUUUuuuumm!" Susan tensed up and sighed, "Yes dear?" Vera clobbered down the stairs, "is she here yet?" she asked eagerly as she jumped the last two steps and swung herself around the banister post. "Vera, It's only six o'clock, she said she would be here at six fifteen." Susan said as she slice her kitchen knife through a large red bell pepper.

"Did you put up everything magic?" Susan asked and Vera nodded, "did you double check?" she asked as she dumped in the pepper with the rest of a large salad bowl filled with lettuce, carrots, mushrooms, cheese, bacon, ham, and every other sort of salad topper. She looked at the clock and sighed, "Vera honey, toss the salad for me. I need to check something" The nine year old grabbed the bamboo salad tongs and began to toss the salad as Susan did a quick once around the house to make sure nothing was showing that might give them away.

All the Pictures where charmed to stop moving for 24 hours, Severus's study was locked tight as was the basement, all magic books had been collected and stored in the Study, and every odd and end had been covered.

The door bell rang and Vera shot away from the kitchen and to the door, "I got it! I got it!" She yelled and flung opened the Door, "Hi Phoebe" She greeted her heterochromic friend who entered toting her satchel and a sleeping bag. "Mum! Phoebe's here!" Susan walked out with a welcoming smile, "Hi Phoebe!" she peered out the window, "Didn't your father drop you off?"

"Yea, but he had to go, he got the graveyard shift at the museum." The Girl said as she brushed her short brown hair. Phoebe had been friends with Vera since nursery school and this was the first time Phoebe had come over to the Snape house since usually Vera went over to Phoebe's. The Catchalls were an older couple of old hippies from the "Free Love" Decade in America. Mr. Catchall was a Museum director and Mrs. Catchall was a yoga instructor and aspiring Artist, a trait that Phoebe took on.

"Well, why don't you girls go upstairs and play and I'll call you down when the food's done." She said as the girls ran upstairs to Vera's room

Susan stuck the salad in the fridge and pulled out a package of pork chops for the market when the Phone in the master bedroom rang. "Odd" Susan mutter and turned the heat off the stove top, why would work be calling now? She picked up the clunky black phone and pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello." A deep male voice said over the receiver, "Is a Mr. Severus Snape there?" Susan frowned deeply and wrapped the corkscrew cord around her hand, "No He's at work, this is his wife. May I ask who's calling?"

"I'm from Grace Hospital London Branch. Are you familiar with a man named Tobias Snape?" Susan froze, "Yes." She said slowly and switched the phone to her other ear. "He's my husband's father, why?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this man but your father in law has suffered a major heart attack and is currently residing in the Cardiac ward. Your husband's name came up as the next of Kin and we need someone to sign some paperwork" Susan twisted the cord again, tighter this time.

"I see"

She swallowed hard, "When does it need to be done?"

"As Soon as Possible"

Susan nodded "I will tell my husband. Thank you for calling." She hung up quickly and covered her mouth sitting on the bed. She had to tell Severus but how would he react, the two hadn't seen each other since Severus was seventeen and he hated the man. Susan stood up and opened the bedside table drawer and picked up the emergency mirror.

She closed the bed room door firmly and tapped the Mirror's glass causing it to warm up in her hand. "Come on, pick up, pick up." She whispered and the glass cleared up and glowed. "Susan." Severus's voice called through the glass. "Hey Baby." Susan said slowly. "What's the matter?"

Susan swallowed, "I have something to tell you and… and I think it would be better If you heard it in person." Severus grew silent and Susan stared at the glass, "Severus?"

"I'll be right over."

Susan hung up the mirror and set it aside and rested her head in her hands, this wouldn't be an easy conversation. A few minutes later Severus appeared in the fireplace and Susan stood before him grimly. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking in Susan's somber aura, "I think you should come to the bed room" Susan said quietly and looking up the stairwell to make sure Vera wasn't listening in.

They entered the bedroom quickly and Susan locked the door. "I got phone call today." She said slowly and Severus stared at her, "From whom?"

"Uh, Grace Hospital in London." She fiddled with her shirt hem as Severus sat on the edge of the bed preparing for the worst, someone was dying, some one was hurt, thoughts of cancers and injuries ran through his head.

"It was about your father" Severus froze, both from shock and slight anger. "_oh?_" He said sharply. Susan paused and looked at the ground, "They told me that he had suffered a Major heart attack and is currently in the Cardiac ward. And they told me that they need someone to come down and do some paper work. And your name was the only one that came up."

Severus dug his elbows into his thighs and clenched both hands into a tight fist and rested his mouth into it, staring at a bit of wall with an utterly unreadable expression.

"Severus?" Susan said after a moment of silence, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

Susan took a few steps forward and sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder. "Do you want me to go down for you?" she whispered, "We're married so legally it would be the same as you doing it." Severus didn't move a single muscle. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard before answering, "Would I have to see him?"

Susan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe." She ran her hand from his shoulder and down his arm. "Severus." She whispered, "It's been fifteen years" he nodded, "yes it has." He agreed, "and I could easily have gone 15 more. " he took a deep breath and tapped his fist on his lips. "but it's just paperwork, if I don't have to see him I'll be fine."

She pressed her chin and lips to his shoulder, "They want it done as soon as possible ." She whispered and Severus nodded. "I'll get the neighbor to watch the girls, Vera has a friend over" Susan told him and began to stand up slowly. Severus surprised her by grabbing her hand quickly and pulling her back into a tight hug.

Susan wrapped her arms around his torso and rubbed her hands up and down his back as he silently expressed whatever emotion he may have been feeling. Susan sighed when he let her go and she held his hands tightly. They remained like that in utter silence. "If we're going to a muggle hospital you'd better change." She whispered and Severus nodded. "I'll call Mrs Catchall, maybe she'll watch the girls."

Severus pulled a plain grey dress shirt and black pants off their hangers as Susan dialed the Catchall house. "Hey Joan." Susan said, "Look, something really important has come up and I need to leave the house for a while. Could you watch the girls? Great perfect. Thank you so much." She hung up, "she'll be over in three minutes." She sighed and pulled on her flats as Severus finished buttoning up his shirt.

The doorbell rang and Susan answered it, "Hi Joan, thanks to much for this." Joan Catchall was a dreamy looking woman for 45 with pale white blonde hair and a very natural look, no make up and wore loose flowy clothes. "Oh it's no trouble Susan," she hummed, "you sounded very stressed over the phone, have you considered Yoga?" Susan shook her head, "It's not that Joan just a uh family emergency, now I was going to make dinner but…" Susan pulled out her wallet and handed Joan some bills. "Just order a Pizza, the girls are playing upstairs. I might not be back until late."

Joan hummed and nodded as Susan snuck Severus out of the bedroom and out the door. "it should take up about a half an hour to get there." She said as she slid in the driver's side and Severus in the passenger's. The whole drive he didn't say a single word.

Susan approached the front desk first, Severus uneasily behind her. "hello, I got a phone call about a Tobias Snape, we were told that we needed to file some paper work." The hefty nurse handed her a clip board with a thick stack of paper on it. "He's in room 108"

Susan nodded, "thank you" she sat in the almost empty waiting room. "Snapes?" Susan paused and turned around to find an older doctor standing before her. "I'll handle it" Susan rubbed Severus's arm and walked over to the Doctor, "I'm Mrs. Snape."

"Yes we spoke over the phone." The doctor shook her hand, "Now, I am going to be honest with you. Your father-in-law's prognosis is grim, he is bed ridden and his heart is barely working, not to mention his liver and kidneys." Susan nodded and glanced Back at her husband, "My husband and his father are estranged, have been for fifteen years. Severus doesn't want to see his father." The doctor nodded.

"However, if I may I would like to see him myself." She whispered and looked at her husband, mouthing "I'll Be Back"

The Doctor led Susan down a Hall out of sight of the waiting room and into a hospital room containing a man in his 50s, but looked like he was in his 60s laying in a hospital bed connected to dozens of machines. "I'll leave you alone." The doctor bowed out and left Susan alone with the man who she had never met but had heard stories of.

"Mr. Snape?" she said and the man turned his head, his once dark hair now mostly grey and his nose just as large as his son's . "Who are you?" Susan swallowed, "you don't know me." She walked over to the bed side and sat in a plastic chair. "But my Name is Susan Snape. I'm your son's wife." Tobias looked her up and down and smirked weakly, "Can't be, you're too pretty for him." He turned back and grunted in pain.

"So how is that son of mine? What's it been, 14, 15 years?" Susan nodded, and the old man chuckled bitterly, "Figures he'd come to see me die."

"He doesn't want to see you." Susan told him bluntly, "I didn't either, after all I've heard you where the last person I wanted to see." Tobias coughed hard, "But I need to know." Susan leaned forward "Why?"

Tobias, "Why?" He coughed and laughed at the same time, "Because I was a mean, drunk, son of a bitch with a habit of beating on my wife and kid. Because every time Eileen and I got into it I thought the only way to shut her up was with my fist, and because when I was drunk I was foolish enough to gamble away any chance of taking care of my family." He sighed. "I've done a lot of things in my life I'm not proud of, Things I can never make up for."

He sighed and lolled his head to the side to look at her, "Now, since he doesn't want to see me, tell me" He coughed again. "How'd the boy turn out?" Susan stared at him with an unreadable expression, "He's a good man, a good husband and a fantastic father." Tobias smirked, "Father huh? How bout that. How many?"

Susan paused and reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, "A little girl, and we took in our nephew four years ago." She stood up and handed him her wallet with pictures showing. Tobias held it in one shaking hand, "she's pretty."

"Her name's Vera, and she nine." Susan looked at the clock, wondering if Vera was wondering where she was. "and the boy is Harry, He's eleven" Tobias handed her the wallet. "I'm glad." He nodded, "I'm glad for him, he made something of himself. Something his old man never did." He coughed violently.

Susan looked at the wall clock, "I have to go." She muttered. "I just wanted to know why." She stood up and began to walk out. "Hey" He called after her, "Take care of him, alright?" Susan nodded and left him alone and returned to the waiting room where Severus was waiting for her. "What did the doctor want?" he asked and Susan shrugged, "He said they're not sure if he'll recover or not, that years of drink have ravaged his body and we should be prepared for the worst." Severus nodded. "Let's go home" she linked her arm into him and kissed his cheek.

Three days Later Susan received a call that Tobias Snape had died at age 52 of liver failure and Cardiac Arrest. They agreed there would be no funeral and what usable body parts would be used as donor organs. And Severus never knew about the Conversation between his Wife and Father.


End file.
